


Don't Ask

by sperrywink



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens Made Them Do It. Bates can't believe that Sheppard expects him to go through with this. Generic Season One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful [](http://coreopsis.livejournal.com/profile)[**coreopsis**](http://coreopsis.livejournal.com/). All errors and inadequacies are mine.

"Look at me, Sergeant." Before he was even consciously aware of it, Bates's back stiffened to attention and his eyes snapped to Major Sheppard's. Bates had a lot of problems with Sheppard's command style, but he never doubted Sheppard's ability to be _in command_. "Can you go through with this?"

With growing horror Bates searched Sheppard's face for any softness or wavering. He said, "With all due respect, sir, you can't be serious." Bates had never regretted the Major's recklessness and fraternization with the aliens more. If Bates still had his gun, he would seriously consider shooting him, just this once.

Sheppard leaned in and whispered harshly, "With that shield of theirs on the gate and no hope of Atlantis dialing in, I don't see a way around it. To rescue the others we need the extra time and better positioning that going along gives us. I can't think of any plan that gets us out there and provides that without going along. Can you?"

Sheppard actually seemed to be waiting for him to provide an alternative. Until now, Bates never envied the scientists and other personnel who were smarter and quicker than he was. Those who could devise outrageous, but workable plans on the spur of the moment. He had always been perfectly happy being the sensible one. But right now he would kill to be able to throw out some plan, any plan, so long as it didn't involve fucking Sheppard in any way, shape or form. "No. But, sir-"

Sheppard interrupted him with an exasperated sigh. God, he hated the man sometimes. "And maybe an opportunity for escape will appear before anything happens. Possibly. Hopefully."

Crossing his arms, Bates tried to hide his shudder. "And if not?"

Sheppard didn't even pretend to equivocate. "Then we go through with it, Sergeant."

Bates had been privy to some damned odd things in his tenure at Stargate, but this was unbelievable. To just sit here and allow these aliens to demand that they, he couldn't even think it. "You don't really think we can trust them."

"No. But it still provides our best opportunity. But we need to work together. If we're too busy being at odds, we're going to miss our opportunity when it happens. I need you to be with me." Sheppard had been staring intently at him throughout his speech, almost as if he could drill willingness into Bates through his stare alone. It was a near thing. Sheppard wasn't an open person, so even this amount of directness was magnetic.

Then Sheppard started asking the questions that Bates didn't want to answer and the spell was broken. Bates shook off his feelings of compliance and regripped his reluctance. "Off the record, Sergeant, have you ever done this before?" Sheppard was staring again, but with a different type of intensity. Bates could almost hear Sheppard's thoughts about being brave and growing a set of balls.

Feeling trapped, in a clipped voice, Bates said, "No. I'm not… I'm just not, sir."

"Not even with a girl?"

His voice grew even sharper. "No, Major, not even with a girl." Sheppard should be used to this tone of voice by now anyway. It was the same one he used whenever he tried to point out some new security flaw but knew he would be overruled. It was difficult keeping his eyes locked with Sheppard's, but he refused to look away. Still, he didn't want to explain about remaining faithful to the string of sweet, but prudish women who he could bring home to his Mom, who have followed since his cheating high school sweetheart dumped him during the first Gulf War and his first tour of duty. But Sheppard was right about that being a weakness they couldn't afford in this situation. He let some of his tension go and offered, "I usually have a girlfriend. And the girls I've dated haven't been adventurous."

"Sorry. Just making sure." Finally Sheppard seemed to hesitate and his eyes flickered away and then back to Bates's face, but avoiding his eyes until a couple seconds later. The list of things about Sheppard that Bates had deliberately never speculated on was long, and he was afraid he was about to hear stuff he never wanted to know. Sheppard's face hardened and his defiance came shining back. "I have. Both giving and receiving. It probably makes it best if I catch."

Bates carefully kept his face blank as his thoughts raced through a litany of curses. He knew he couldn't break eye contact without giving himself away, but he had no idea of what to say to the other man. Bates knew what Sheppard was risking by revealing this to him, but he had no idea what to do with the information. The plan. Stick to the plan. So, the plan that Sheppard was suggesting was that Bates fuck his commanding officer in the town square of this alien city in order to get the rest of the away team released by the insane, perverted religious freaks that ruled this backwater planet.

There was just no fucking way.

"Sir, I'm not sure I'll be able to," Bates hesitated but Sheppard had asked for honesty and he was just going to have to suck it up, "perform under the present circumstances."

"What are you implying, Bates?" Sheppard's voice had gotten flatter.

Bates put extra emphasis on the beginning of his response, "Nothing, sir. Honestly, sir, I'm not eager to, um, catch. I'm just apprising you of my capabilities. I'm discussing the limitations of the plan, sir." Bates couldn't stop himself from crossing his arms and his breath hitched. Think of it as a strategic plan and nothing else.

"The priest was very clear that this is supposed to be a joyous union for the two participants. If it's your first time, there's no way it won't hurt like hell and you won't be able to hide it." Sheppard made air quotes as he spoke about the priest's description and grimaced. "No, I know you don't want any part of this, Bates, but you'll have to try. You're not the only one forcing yourself, you know."

All Bates could do was nod. He ran his hand over his hair and finally looked away from Sheppard. He could just imagine that Sheppard's distaste was as extreme as his own. Sheppard had certainly never given off _vibes_ that he felt any lust toward him.

Sheppard gave him a couple minutes silence, which he was thankful for. Bates had never considered Sheppard a kind man before, but he revised that opinion now. Bates took a couple of deep breaths and then turned back to Sheppard and nodded again. Sheppard nodded back. "Do you have anything? To use as lubricant or a condom? I've got nothing."

Bates hid his surprise. He knew how Dr. McKay ragged on Major Sheppard for flirting with the natives; he had just always assumed the flirting went somewhere at least some of the time. Keeping his face hidden, he searched his tac vest. Keeping his mind on the practicalities enabled him to stay focused and in control. He suspected Sheppard knew that. Sheppard always was smarter than he appeared to be. "I've got gun oil."

"All right. You know what to do with that right?"

Bates could only roll his eyes and nod. He was a Marine for god's sake; he might not be experienced, but he'd seen enough porn and heard enough boasting to last a lifetime, let alone to know why they needed lube.

Sheppard said, "Then come on. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible. I don't want the priests to do anything rash. Or more rash, rather."

Bates followed Sheppard as he ambled back toward the doorway of their cell and toward their guards. They had been herded into one stone building as the leaders of their two teams, while their teams had been corralled into another, sturdier stone prison across the square. Sheppard said, "Take us to your leader." The guards ignored Sheppard's words and just roughly pulled them back out to the priests, who were huddled together, conferring.

The lead priest separated himself and said, "Ah, you have decided then?"

Sheppard said, "Yes. We'd be, uh, honored to participate in your little ritual."

"Excellent, excellent!" and then in a stage whisper toward his colleagues, he said, "I told you they would see reason!"

At a look from Sheppard, Bates gritted his teeth and remained silent. They followed the priests to the center of the square where there was a stone slab with markings engraved on it. It was just below waist height and a dark grayish color, the same as the paving stones.

Bates had many nightmares about the Pegasus Galaxy, and he had many "I told you so" revenge fantasies about Sheppard, but watching Sheppard undo his belt and unzip his pants before turning around and bending over a low stone slab was more horrifying than anything his mind had ever come up with. His dick had never been farther from erect in his life.

The natives didn't provide any lubricant, so gun oil it was. He squirted a little in his hand, already warm from the sun. He steadied his other hand on the Major's lower back as he gathered the courage to step closer. At his touch, Sheppard gave a little start and it made Bates feel better. He realized that Sheppard had given his whole togetherness speech to convince the both of them. He whispered, "Sorry, sir." and rubbed Sheppard's back a bit. He could feel the tense muscles loosen slightly.

He tightened his mouth into a thin line and took the step closer to Sheppard. He felt Sheppard's back tighten up again and he rubbed it gently, but didn't speak. His eyes flickered around the courtyard looking for a way out, but the guards were too many and the walls were too high and too unyielding, same as they'd been since this whole affair had started. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened then as he brought his other hand to Sheppard's ass and pressed one finger in slowly. He could feel everything tighten at the intrusion and then relax suddenly. He looked at Sheppard's back in surprise, but kept his thoughts to himself.

He shifted his finger in and out for a minute and then added another. There was the same tightening and then relaxing. Bates tried spreading his fingers, but ended up poking the sides and Sheppard grunted as if in pain, so he quickly abandoned that. Instead he just pushed them in and out, watching them move in Sheppard's ass as if they belonged to somebody else. The surrealism of having two of his fingers in his commanding officer's ass almost made him give a hysterical laugh, but he was able to keep it inside, his fingers just twitching a little bit. After a couple minutes Sheppard gave a loud swallow and said, "That should be fine, Bates."

Bates stilled his fingers, still inside, and gave his own gulp. He'd made it this far by courage and clinical detachment, but now he was in trouble. This was still the most unerotic situation he had ever been in. He slowly slid his fingers out and wiped them on his pants. He began undoing his own belt and fly. Pushing down his shorts and pants, he took out his still soft dick and started stroking. He got it to about half mast by closing his eyes and picturing anything that wasn't here and now, but he knew he was wasting time and the pressure was keeping his dick down.

He felt the air move and knew Sheppard was turning around to look at him and he blushed but didn't stop his stroking. His eyes flew open and his cock twitched in excitement when Sheppard's hand joined his. Sheppard whispered, "Hey. What do you need?"

Bates just continued staring at their joined hands on his cock. He couldn't believe Sheppard was touching him, stroking him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He also couldn't believe how much his cock loved it. He felt betrayed by it, as if it was personally calling him a liar and a bastard. Bates could feel his breathing become sharper and more pronounced. Sheppard's hand stilled and he leaned closer, blocking the view of their entwined hands, and in his peripheral vision, Sheppard's cock. "Bates?"

Bates didn't look up; although he didn't think the view down below was helping him find words. Looking at Sheppard's face, Sheppard's cock, or Sheppard's hand was making him hyperventilate. He said, "Jesus."

"You're doing fine. Almost over. You can do this." His cock certainly seemed to think he could now. Sheppard had started stroking him again, slowly, but purposefully, and his cock was hardening like a rock. "Just think of some pretty girl and it will all be over."

Sheppard gripped his hip and pulled Bates toward him. "Come on." Finally letting go of Bates's dick, he then shuffled around, leaning over the stone slab again. Bates closed his eyes and blew out a big breath. Just think of a girl, some pretty girl with big breasts and a round ass. He placed his hand on Sheppard's hip, and peeking through his lashes, guided his cock into Sheppard's ass. Sheppard did that tightening and then releasing thing again, and Bates _again_ didn't wonder about what it meant. None of his business. On the other hand, seeing the stark reality of his cock buried deep in Sheppard's ass, the image of a pretty girl flew from his mind, while his traitorous cock didn't soften one bit.

He bit back a moan. It had been months of living off his hand and the sudden, hot, tight pressure was almost more than he could stand. Part of his brain didn't care what or who it was, it just wanted more. Closing his eyes, he placed his other hand on Sheppard's other hip, and pulled out slowly. A large part of him wanted to drive into Sheppard hard and fast. Partly because it had been so long, partly to get this damned thing over with, and partly to punish Sheppard. Ashamed of himself, he pushed back in slowly and carefully, letting Sheppard adjust to him. The curve of Sheppard's ass fit nicely into his pelvis.

He did this five or six times, increasing the pace slowly each time, finally opening his eyes and watching Sheppard pant into his tense, folded arms. Ignoring his own panting, when Sheppard looked back at him and nodded slightly, Bates finally let loose. He had to come, they both did, to complete the ritual. Bates wasn't quite sure how that worked, if Sheppard could come while being fucked, and, whoa, he wasn't going to think about that.

Their crumpled trousers rubbed against each other, and Bates's belt clinked with each thrust. It seemed loud in the hush of the courtyard, and Bates could feel the multitude of eyes plastered to his bare ass. His face grew hotter, but his hips kept moving. He wanted to get this over with and it seemed like his hips had a mind of their own. Each thrust sent delicious feedback to his brain and his grip involuntarily tightened on Sheppard's hips as his thrusts increased. Turned on and disgusted equally, Bates promised himself that he would find some nice girl scientist on Atlantis and erase all of this from his mind.

Panting harshly now, Bates couldn't take his eyes off Sheppard. It helped keep his mind off how exposed they were. He could see one fist clenched by Sheppard's head, the other hand blocked by Sheppard's crossed arms. Sheppard's shirt and tac vest were bunched up, his ass a pale moon beneath it. Sheppard's hips were starting to counter-thrust and Bates pulled, encouraging the motion. He felt like he was in a fugue. As if from far away, he heard himself moan lowly. This seemed to energize Sheppard who really began twisting his hips into Bates's thrusts and Bates moaned again. Sheppard was panting loudly and his fist scraped across the top of the slab at a particularly hard thrust. Sheppard said, "Fuck," but lowly as if for Bates's ears only.

Unclenching his fist, Sheppard tilted his body, reaching down for his own cock. Bates's eyes widened and he couldn't hide his sound of surprise. Sheppard's eyes were closed tightly, fine lines radiating from his eyes, magnified by his scrunched face. Bates's hands suddenly felt huge, and the heat of Sheppard's skin was scalding. Did Sheppard expect him to help out the way Sheppard had helped him? He couldn't believe he was even thinking of doing it, but he was in the final push to come, his hips slamming into Sheppard's, and he wanted Sheppard to come with him. It was key for the ritual, and more importantly, it would even things out between them. They would both be in this together if they came together.

Bates loosened his right hand's grip and blanking his mind, slid his hand around to Sheppard's belly. When he reached coarse hair, he didn't stop, didn't think, just continued until he met Sheppard's hand on an upstroke and twined their fingers together, curving his grip, letting Sheppard guide his hand into motion. Sheppard moaned brokenly and turned his face so his forehead was resting against the stone slab.

Pulled forward by his arm curled around Sheppard, Bates could feel every shudder and tightening of Sheppard's body. He closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him. He was so close already, had been for some time, despite everything about this fucked up situation, that it only took feeling Sheppard twist into him one more time for him to come, his hips stuttering into Sheppard's ass a couple of times as he shot and shot.

Sheppard moaned and, guided by him, the pace of their hands increased rapidly. His softened cock slipped from Sheppard's ass, but Bates continued to lean on Sheppard's back. He did it as lightly as he could considering he felt like a wet noodle. Short moments later, with a final moan, Sheppard came, his hips stilling as his hand flew over his cock, Bates barely able to keep up. They leaned into each other for a few moments as Sheppard's cock softened.

Finally feeling weird holding Sheppard's soft cock in his hand, Bates withdrew his hand and took an unsteady step away from Sheppard. He bent down to pull up his pants, uncaring about cleaning up, just wanting to end the show as quickly as possible. Sheppard rested on the stone slab for an extra minute, but he too reached for his pants first thing once he began to move. Bates looked away as Sheppard struggled to get his tangled pants up. It felt too intimate watching him.

Bates knew he should be casing out his surroundings, seeing if the guards had relaxed, but he couldn't make himself meet anyone's eyes. He was relieved when the lead priest came bustling up saying, "Well done, well done! Yes, yes, very fine. We can proceed with the negotiations now!" That meant that it was Sheppard's ballgame now.

Sheppard straightened with a grimace, saying, "Where are our team mates?"

"Just finishing up their meal in the Main Chamber Hall. Come this way." Great. While he and Sheppard had been forced to, well, he was going to block just exactly what he and Sheppard had been doing from his mind starting now; everyone else had been chowing down as if nothing was wrong. Typical, particularly for McKay.

Following Sheppard and the priest, Bates finally began checking out his surroundings. The guards had disappeared and Bates had a wild fantasy of reaching forward and snapping the priest's neck, but he just placidly continued following instead. It still wasn't the right time for action on their part, and he knew it. They hadn't gotten their team mates back yet, and there was still the issue of the shield on the Stargate.

When they reached the Main Chamber Hall, the priest waved them inside expansively. It was all Bates could do not to roll his eyes. Now the guy was all cheerfulness and welcoming. Where was this attitude half an hour ago? It took a couple of seconds for Bates's eyes to adjust to the dim interior after the bright sunshine of outside. By the time he blinked the darkness away, he could already hear McKay as he came toward them. "Major! You're all right! They said some joining ritual had to be performed, but locked us in here."

Sheppard said, "It's all right, McKay. All taken care of."

McKay, never one to know when to shut up, said, "Joining. They didn't actually mean you had to-?"

Bates could feel his spine stiffen, but he hoped his face remained impassive as he felt the eyes of his team land on him. Sharply, Sheppard said, "Not now, McKay."

McKay huffed, but fell silent. The head priest began a welcoming speech and talked about mutually beneficial trade and waved everyone to a table laden with food. Bates could see that the two teams had already started on the meal, and the only two spots left open were right next to each other. More togetherness for him and Sheppard. Oh, joy.

As they sat down and started partaking of the meal, Sheppard remained absolutely cool, and Bates was left wondering how he did it. Bates was ready to blast his way off this planet and Sheppard was acting as if they were the nicest people he'd ever met. Despite McKay's rudeness, he was getting information about their shield technology slowly but surely.

The next hour was excruciating for Bates as the negotiations between Sheppard, Teyla, and the natives continued. Usually he liked negotiating when his team was on a solo mission, but under the present circumstances he knew he would never be civil to these people, so he kept his mouth shut. His team kept eyeing him and he met their glances straight-on, but he could tell he wasn't reassuring them. He'd have to figure out some way of explaining his behavior to them later, but for now, he just concentrated on keeping his composure together.

It wasn't easy when every brush of Sheppard's sleeve against his arm brought the memories flooding back.

Finally the natives agreed to allow McKay and his scientists to examine the shield in exchange for medical supplies, and they were able to say their goodbyes. They wouldn't be getting their firearms back until they were at the Stargate.

Bates nodded to Michaels that he should take point as usual, while he hung back to cover their rear. Because of this, he was near the lead priest when Sheppard pulled the priest aside. Sheppard said, "Just one clarification. The ritual was a one time thing, right? No other teams will be expected to perform it, correct?" Sheppard had a smile on his face, but it was one baring all his teeth that just made him look ferocious. Bates waited for the answer too.

The lead priest took a slight step backwards and said, "Correct, correct. We only require one act of good faith!"

Sheppard nodded and his smile softened. He patted the priest on the back. "Good."

Bates was glad Sheppard was on top of things. He had been so discombobulated, he hadn't even thought of that. Sheppard nodded at Bates, and then pulled the priest into conversation with him as they walked back to the Stargate.

The trip home was uneventful, although Bates was ecstatic to get his firearm back. Bates followed Sheppard's lead when debriefing with Weir, and wasn't surprised when Sheppard glossed over the joining ritual. Like McKay, Weir got a knowing look on her face, but she didn't push the issue. She had been privy to too many weird Pegasus rituals and knew not to inquire closely.

Finally alone, Bates had just changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt after his shower when there was a knock at his door. He had his suspicions about who it was and he didn't want to do this, didn't want to acknowledge it at all, but like many things in the service, it wasn't up to him. Resigned, he pressed the right crystals to open the door. Sheppard was slouched on the other side, also changed, but into fresh fatigues.

Inquiringly, but hopefully dampeningly, Bates said, "Sir?"

Ignoring his tone, Sheppard straightened up. "Can I come in, Bates?"

Giving a mental sigh, Bates said, "Of course, sir," and waved Sheppard into his room.

Sheppard looked around the stark room as if he had never seen one of Atlantis's quarters before. Bates simply stood before him with his arms crossed. He wasn't going to initiate this discussion, on pain of death.

Finally, Sheppard turned toward him and ran his hand through his hair. "Look, Bates, thanks for, well, for everything today."

"Don't mention it, sir." Bates hoped Sheppard got the hint from his tone, that, really, he never wanted it mentioned again. Apparently, by the knowing look on his face, Sheppard did.

Softly, Sheppard said, "Okay, okay." He ran his hand through his hair again, and then inexplicably, Sheppard took a step toward Bates. Bates held his ground. He wasn't scared of Sheppard; he refused to be scared of Sheppard.

Reaching up, Sheppard gripped Bates's neck and then mindbogglingly brushed his lips against Bates's. He held there motionless, just pressing their lips together for a good couple of seconds. Bates was frozen to the spot. He could see the fan of Sheppard's eyelashes across his cheek, and as he blinked, he felt Sheppard's mouth pucker and shift over his lips in a small, subtle movement. Bates's stomach swooped.

Finally Sheppard pulled back and said, "That's my final word on the subject. Evening, Sergeant." He then strode out the door, the door opening seamlessly for him.

As the door closed behind Sheppard, Bates still didn't move. He was glad for the privacy of his room. He slowly raised one hand to his lips and only lowered it when he saw his hand was shaking. After seeing him come, after coming in him, after that kiss, Bates felt as if he knew less about Sheppard than he did before.


End file.
